


I've Got This Ringing In My Ears (And None On My Fingers...)

by LifeOnTheMurderScene



Category: Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz - Fandom, andy hurley - Fandom, joe trohman - Fandom, patrick stump - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alot of Blood, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Andys just angry, Angry Andy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Babies, Beating, Blood, Bloody Sex, Blow Job, Chair Sex, Co-Written, Confused Pete, Duct Tape, Embarrassment, Eyeliner, FTM OC, Face Punching, Face-Sitting, Fear Play, Fear of Death, Fear of Flying, Fighting, Fucked Up, Har har, Heavy Drug Abuse, Heavy Mentions of Eating disorders, Heavy mentions of Self harm, Heroin, Horny druggie Joe, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Rape, Rough Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Self Harm, Sexual Equality, Skull Fucking, Spit As Lube, Stabbing, Strong mentions of Drug use, Strong mentions of suicide, Suicide, Taboo, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voilence, attempted suicide, bi-sexuality, inspired by roleplay, sex without lube, shy patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOnTheMurderScene/pseuds/LifeOnTheMurderScene
Summary: Meet Franklin Jones-Bondevik,Or Better known as Frankie Jones,A 25-Year-Old Transboy from Britian,What happens when Frankie meets Andy Hurly,The Vegan,Straight Edge,Anarchist Drummer Of Fall Out Boy,During Tight circumstance,What happens whenever Andy brings Frankie home with him?  Do they Fall in love? Or do they fall apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My fucking dork Patrick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+fucking+dork+Patrick).



It was during the day (more or less) that Frankie decided to do this. Mostly because it was the shady part of town, where they couldn't give two shits if you decided to blow your brains out in the middle of the street. It was raining and overcast, his favorite type of weather. He walked along the edge of the bridge, holding the neck of a vodka bottle in his hand. "I'm gonna fucking fly.. Like an angel~"He cooed to himself,Almost Manic sounding.

Andy was walking in a shady part of michigan. He hummed quietly.He saw someone standing on a bridge and bit his lip,Running to the top "Hey..."He said quietly,Not wanting to scare them and make them jump,He stopped running when he reached the person,Worried for their safety.

"Hey, what? Go hey yourself." Frankie asked rudely, not bothering to turn around. He took a drink from the bottle of vodka and placed it beside him, sitting down his legs dangling over the edge. "

"you dont wanna do this; you're drunk..."He sat next to him on his knees,Gently wrapping a hand around his wrist You dont want this,Okay?"He murmured softly, 

"Oi, maybe I'm wasted, but that doesn't mean I don't want to jump." Hee pulled his wrist away, looking at the of the faded scars. They were almost gone. The ones on her hips, not so much. "Just let me. Please."

He let him pull his wrist away "Look at me,Honey..."He said softly, "you dont wanna jump.It isnt worth it,Im not letting you"He said. "You can do so much more tha this with your life"

"Mm, like what? What is there to live for? Listen, man, I don't have a whole lot of friends. My family is halfway across the world. And my girlfriend is the worst people I've ever met-" Hee huffed.

"Come back to the bus with me-"He blurted before he could think. "Where is your family? we could probably get you there...Im touring the world with my band."He said,Biting his lip. "Trust me...Its okay..you can do it.."

"I ran away! You think I wanna go back to my family? They'll just.. Be pissed at me. Like everybody is.." Frankie sighed, "Why should I? I'm ready to become one of the stars.. I wanna be up there." He pointed to the sky, "Next to my son.."

He held him "No,You're not, You're going to come with me and im going to make everything better,I Promise."He rocked him,He just wanted to calm him down,The smell of vodka floating from Him was nearly unbrearible to any l.iving thing within miles.

He tensed at his touch, pulling away a little. "When I say something along the lines of.. fuck off, do you not understand? Do I need to say it in a different language for you to understand? Va te faire foutre! Does it look like I can get better..?"

He sighs softly "Im not lettiong you Jump...Name one thing you've wanted to do since you where a kid."He said. He played with his hair softly,Trying to calm him down. 

"Die." Frankie muttered, "Or, Uhm, do you want something other than that? I mean, um.. Be Internet famous, which is kinda pathetic, but I wanna have fans that draw fanart of me and stuff.. A pathetic wish for a pathetic person."

He shrugs "Well,Have you done it yet?"He asked, "There you go...Theres a reason to live."He murmured. "so you can Fight for that.To be internet famous.Theres your reason to live."He said. 

"That's pretty pathetic, man." He rolled his eyes. "It's easy for you to say, huh? In a damn band with all your damn friends with a damn awesome life." He scooted a little forward, hitting his heels on the edge.   
"That just means hat i know how to help you get Internet famous "He said. "I can make you a fuckin' star. All we've gotta do is put you in one of our music videos and you'll have at l;east 4,000 people know who you are."He said. 

He picked the bottle of vodka up again and smashed it against the edge. He dropped the two pieces in the water below and picked up a shard of glass. "Why does it matter to you if I live or die?"

" because. No one diserves to feel the way you do. " he took the glass from him. Letting it fall to the water. " you can't give up if you haven't even tried. " he said. 

"Fucking fine, man, have it your way." He stood up, kicking a few shards of glass in the water. "Maybe I just won't put any effort into living anymore. Yeah. That works.."

He Sighs. "I'm gonna make you feel better about yourself. " he mumbled. He held her hand. "I'm Andy. And you are?" He said, citing his lip softly. He stared at Him.

"Frankie." He mumbled. "Frankie May." He eyes him suspiciously. "I've heard the name before, I swear-" He wiped hiss nose, smearing a little white powder on his arm. 

He held his hand Softly "Andy Hurley...I play drums in a band.we arent that big yet,But its okay,We're happy with ourselves"he said,He bit his lip softly, His phone beeped with a text message "Hey,Its time for bus call in like 20 minutes so we gotta go back to the venue so they dont leave us"He said.

He wrinkled hIs nose, "Cheap-ass coke.. Bullshit." He pulled a metal container out of his vest pocket. "Us? Wha?" He screwed the top off the flask and took A drink, then shoved it back in his pocket.

"Yeah,Us."He pretended not to catch the cocaine part of that, Not wanting to stress him out anymore,He bit his lip "Im gonna make you internet famous, But first you gotta trust me"

"Internet famous.. Makes me sound pathetic.. Pfft, I already am." He snorted, wiping his nose again. "Okay, okay, fine, have it your way. It's midnight anyway.. Sunday is over, I can't kill myself no more."   
He sighed softly and lead her back to the venue "Gotta pee? wanna shower? you've got 15 minutes"he said. "After thatr we gotta leave"

"I took a shower yesterday, man.. And it's raining.. I'm fine.." Frankie swayed from side to side a little, folding his arms together. "I just want to get out of this fucking city. Before she finds me and takes me back again."

"Alright,We'reheaded to Florida,Now" He said,He lead Him to the Van. "If you want you can sit in the very back with Our bassist Pete,He's smallest out of all of us,So you'd have more room"He said.

"Alright.." He folded His arms over his chest, looking up at him. He was obviously a little out of it, but He looked sort of scared. "Thank you.. My liege, Mister Hurley. I need to get the fuck out of here." He glanced around, sort of panicked.

He Helped him into the back, Leaving the seat down "Thats pete.The one running rapidly towards the van....At 11:02."He said, Buss call was 11:00,And it was a fucking PEte thing to be 5 minutes late.

"Mmkay.. Thanks, sugar. Nice to know someone still cares about me in this world." He leaned against the seats, looking out the window. He pulled out hi flask and took another drink,After everyone was in the van successfully,They took off.

_~A few hours pass~_

Andy had fallen asleep and Pete was listening to his IPod. He took his headphones out. " hey.." He said to himawkwardly.

Frankie shivered. He had just sort of been staring out of the window and was coming down from his high, though was still a little tipsy. ".. Hi." He mumbled.

" I'm Pete. " He mumbled. He was in a long sleeve black shirt and jeans, he looked small. He was small. His hair was unwashed and still straightened and glittery. He had traces of makeup on his face, still.

"Frank." He scrunched his nose, "No, that doesn't sound right.. Frankie." He gave him a little smile, pushing his still damp hair back. "Uhm, nice ink." He pointed to his arms. "It's cool."

He smiled slightly. " hey thanks. " he said. He pulled his sleeve up and let him see. He didn't let him see the inside of his arm, though. He pulled his sleeves back down fully.

"I got some too.." He held out his arms. "Skeletons are cool.." He showed the inside of his arms, with two other smaller tattoos doing a bad job of covering scars. But it wasn't like he cared much If he saw them.   
He smiled a little. " those are great; I've got two other. A tramp Stamp and one on my stomach. " he said. He smiled to himself for a moment. He offered her a headphone.

He laughed quietly. "Nice.. I've always wanted a tramp stamp." He took the earbud, "Thank you." He put it in her ear, bringing his legs up to his chest -'d wrapping his arms around them.

He giggled a little and let him pick the song,Cuddling up in his blanket.He watched trees Pass, Looking down.He looked like he didnt feel good.He didnt. sometimes touring was just Way too much.

He pulled a little notebook out of his inside jacket pocket, frowning a little at the wet pages. He set the book aside, then looked at Pete. "Hey, uhm, are you alright? You don't look so good."

He shrugs "homesick,And a ;little carsick- I Usually sit in the very front"he mumbled softly, "It'll be alright"He whispered softly. He played with the hem of his sleeve.

"Hey, I get it. I ran away from home." He shrugged gently, biting his lip. "C'mere- My son used to get carsick all the time. Well, when he.." He trailed off, then cleared his throat, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Just don't focus on the fact your on the road, okay? Focus on the music or something."  
He curled up to him sweetly. He closed his eyes, holding onto him innocently. He was small. Skinny as a rail.   
  
He smiled a little, leaning his head back. He shut his eyes slowly, letting himself fall asleep. Tomorrow would not be fun.

He fell asleep,Too,Biting his lip softly.He played with his sleeves as he slept.snoring cutely.

Maybe,Just...Maybe...This wouldnt be so horrible...


	2. Numb...

  
Frankie woke up with a pounding headache, wincing a little. He didn't remember all of last night and was a little confused as to where he was.

Pete was still curled up to him as he slept. Joe and Patrick where curled up in the Seat Infront of them.

He frowned, rubbing his head. The last thing he remembered was a bridge.. And a man. He glanced at Pete and started to piece together what happened last night.

He woke up and yawned sofrly,He kicked the back of Patrick and Joe on purpose,Trying to wake them.Andy was driving. He sat up and stretched softly. His hair messy on one side.

He looked at him, "Uhm," He chewed his lip, "Good morning?" His memory was a little spotty on remembering Pete.

He yawned. " good morning. " he murmured softly. " how'd you sleep?" He asked softly.

"Good, I think.." He bit his lip, "Lemme just.." He reached his hand forward and flattened out his messy hair on the side, "There-"

He blushed softly. "it won't stay. " he said softly. " in gonna have to re straighten it. " he murmured softly. " but thanks for the catch.

"Ah.. Curly hair?" He smiled gently, running his fingers through his hair, "Same.. But it seems like my hairgel is doing its job."  
" yeah... Biracial. " he murmured softly. He yawned and slid a beanie on. He looked up front.   
  


"Right." He said quietly, leaning back into the seat. He tapped his fingers against His leg to the beat of a song, looking around.

He bit his lip. " Andy when do we get to the next vene?" He murmured. " 20 Minutes"

Frankie hummed, sitting up and looking over the seat in front of them. "Aye.." He pulled his sleeves down, ignoring the stinging pain coming from his hips.

"Yeah?" They all said in creepily the same timing. All but andy turning to look at him.  Pete glanced at him  and sighed shakily.,He wanted to know everything, He was complex.He really saw a friend in him.

"Ah-! Please don't kill me-" He hid behind the carseat, "You sound like the twins from the shining, but, there's four of you-" He looked back up, "Creepy-"  
They laughed. " we're not. You're safe" Andy said. He pulled into a gas station to change places with Joe since it was Joes turn to drive.

"Good. Because I don't plan on dying on a Monday." He purses His lips, leaning against the back of the seat in front of him. "I gotta wait a whole nother week. ." He muttered.

Andy sighs. " you're not dying. " he said. " you're gonna get better. And I'm going to help. " he looked back At him for a moment.

He snorted. "Good luck with that, sweetheart." He leaned back into the seat.

Andy sighs. " I'm not giving up on you. In going to fix everything. " he mumbled softly. He looked at him in the rear view mirror.

"Like I said," He pointed at him, "I wish you luck with that." He wrinkled his nose, crossing his arms. "I'll award you the highest of honors if you can."

He bit his lip softly. "Alright."He said "Challenge taken."He shrugged,He got out and lead him inside the gas station with everyone else "Pick out whatever you want."He shrugged.

He looked around and went to the counter, "Can I get a pack of.. those.." He pointed and the cashier gave him a pack of cigarettes, "Thank you.." He mumbled, then grabbed some chips, a coke, and a pack of M&M's.Once they paid they all made their merry way ack to the Van.The ride was pretty uneventful,Other than Joe choking on his slushing and grape syrup flying out of his nose,Nothing special.The usual...They eventually decided to stop and get something to eat befre they went to the venue.

FOB where at lunch on some little Restraunt. Andy was sitting next to Frankie, and Pete on the other side of her. They all ordered and waited. Andy held her hand.

Frankie was focusing on something he was drawing on a napkin with a pen, humming the tune of something. His lips were chapped and he looked a little out of it, like he was having withdrawls.   
He bit his lip "you okay?"He murmured,Pete bit his lip softly.He pulled him aside "What're you on..."He asked quietly, Pulling him into The guys bathroom after making sure it was empty,He locked the door.

"Hey- Watch it, man." He crossed his arms, "As in prescription, or recreational? Prescription wise I'm taking these testosterone pills that are supposed to make my chest flat and prevent other shit- Because being a girl fucking sucks. Also some.. Depression things.. As for recreationally.. Cocaine.. I took some Xanax.. And drank an entire bottle of whiskey."

"Recreational.."He mumbled after he'd finished talking. "Okay,I Cant help you for the cocaine but Ive got some Ativan back on the bus.."He said in a hushed tone. " So if you wait until we go back to the bus,I Can help you with that"he mumbled. 

"Oh, no," He shook his head, reaching inside his coat pocket and pulling out a plastic bag, "I've got coke-" He stuffed it back in his pocket, "Did a few odd jobs for a few odd people.."

"I know how to conceal drug use, man." He muttered, wiping his eyes. "If I could hide it from Levi I can hide from a couple.. Guys." He sniffed, "It's easy.. You just.. Do it when everybody is asleep.. Wander and drink and hope you don't pass out before getting back." 

He bit his lip "If you need anything Just...Come to me,Dont let the guys know about me ahem...Helping you... Or they'll seriously Be off with my head"he mumbled. "Lets go back before they think somethings' up."He said.

"Yeah, yeah, I can keep my mouth shut too." Frankie said with a wave of his hand, tugging on his shirt, "As long as you keep me from pot I won't spill." He pressed a finger to his lips, smirking a little.

He bit his lip "Alright,Lets go back before they get suspitous...Walk out a few minutes after me,If you dont it'll be weird."He mumbled. He Walked out.going back to the table.He curlewd up in his corner and sipped his Water.

"Sure.." He muttered. A few minutes after he left the bathroom, He Came out as well, sitting back down in  His place. He picked up his pen again and continued with what He'd been .. Drawing.

The food came. He ate about half of his, dishing the rest onto Patrick and joes plates as if he where a child. He just wasn't really hungry, he'd eaten as soon as he'd woken up, about 2 hours ago. He played with his sweater sleeves quietly.

He ate all of His food rather quickly, like he hadn't eaten in a while. He did look suspiciously skinny, or it might've just been his figure. Anyways- After he was done, he stood up, "I'll be right back.. I need a smoke.." He went outside the restaurant.

  
Pete bit his lip , he shot him a glance that just asked if he needed to stall them. " alright, we'll meet you outside in 10" Patrixk said. "Mind if I join?" Joe asked. Andy went to pay and get to go boxes when everyone finished.

"Yeah.. Knock yourself out.." He pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out, putting one between his lips and lighting it. He offered a cigarette and the lighter to Joe. "I've also got tobacco.. If you prefer that.."

He shrugs " what's this? Mary J?" He asked. He leans against the building casually with him. He yawned a little. Andy sighed a little, watching the two through the window, Joe looked up at her.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what? Is that an American thing? I've only been here like, four months, I don't remember a lot.." He looked down, taking a drag, blowing the smoke out through his nose.

" weed. Hash. marijuana. " he said simply. " if so this is totally fine" he said. Holding his hand out for the lighter. He glanced up as a few cars left. They where in Kansas. Nothing to see for miles. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, putting the lighter in his hand, "I don't do that, even though it's probably better for me than the other stuff.. I'll probably eat all your food and confess to a few secrets.." He looked back up at the street, running his fingers through his hair.

He bit his lip. " what's in it?" He asked. He'd done a lot of shit and he'd probably smoke it regardless. But he was curious. " as long as it isn't heroin I'll smoke it" he shrugged casually. He didn't really care.

"These? These are just normal cigarettes- I don't smoke any narcotics.." He frowned, taking another drag, "Just nicotine to ruin your lungs forever.. I mean- I have other stuff, but.. You can't smoke it."

He lit it and took a drag. He stares into space. " extacy is fun. " he said simply. He kicked a rock and glanced over at him for a few moments.

"Coke is better." He scratched his wrist, "I've had less bad trips with coke, except for that one time.. But uhm, if you do have ecstasy.." He took the cigarette out of his mouth, "I'm down for that."

He shrugs "It depends on if you're comfortable with me or not; Im not setting you up for a bad trip,And im sure as hell not forcing you to do anything."He said softly.

"You, pressuring me? Honey, no." He chuckled, "Thte only drug IVE ever been pressured into is LSD; and even that wasn't bad. I'm down, if you're down. I'm not getting high alone.." He took another drag.

He shrugs. " sounds great.. We have a hotel night tonight. We can do it then. Pete will maybe join. " he said as they came out. He put his cigarette out since it was mostl gone. He smiled at him.

He nodded a little, smiling as He took another drag, then dropped the cigarette and put it out with his heel. "Sounds like a plan."

They all went to the bus. Piling in. Andy satin the back with him this time. Pete drove, humming quietly. They parked at the venue and got out. Patrick went to check everything out.

He kept his hands in his lap, almost looking at Andy like a curious child. He unknowingly played with his fingers, "I like your ink," He mumbled, "I wanna see more of it.. Some day.."

"You can see all of 'em,Just not any that're uh...Private."he said,Shrugging,He slanked his shirt off. He was proud of all of his Tattoos, He tried to flex awkwardly,He wasa little guy,He was getting there,But he was still quite little.

"You don't need to flex, hon," He giggled, "you're fine the way you are. I'm pretty skinny too, so don't worry about it." He lifted the front of his shirt and frowned a little, poking his stomach. It was flat, she had a very boyish figure.

He laughed softly. "It fits you nicely."He said "Im trying to gain muscle but i seem tojus lose more weightNot gain anything...Like,At all"He said,He ran his fingers through his hair,Leaving his shirt off,It was about 80 degrees.

* * *

 

He picked him up with ease. "I do plenty heavy lifting. " he said. Chuckling. He sat him back down. He smiled a little at him,Humming quietly. He looked tired. But he didn't show it at all. He wasn't allowed.

He giggled softly, staring down at her lap. He played with his fingers, "You just gotta.. Keep trying then, I guess.. Hey, are you okay? You don't look like you got a lot of sleep..

" yeah. I'm fine" he said. " I'm tired but I'll be fine. "He smiled softly at him,He Ran his Fingers through his hair. He glanced over at the guys.

"Well.. Okay.. But don't stress yourself out like that.." He sniffed, "I used to stay up all night doing these things.. And I started hallucinating from a lack of sleep. S' not a good idea."

" I'll be fine. I'll probably sleep straight after the show. Hell, I've been known to sleep while playing drums_ he said. He went into the venue.

He frowned a little, going in after him. "That sounds.. Interesting, to say the least." He shrugged, tapping his fingers on his palm.

All of the guys where over by Pete, who had fallen off of the stage and gotten cut on the barricade. Andy sighed. " before the show even begins? Good job. Man.

"Give him a break." He ran her fingers through his hair, walking over to him, "Hey- Are you alright?"

Patrick,Who was bandaging up his knees and his arm where he'd fallen Moved a little so that He could talk to him. "Yeah."He mumbled "Just a rule of advice; Tie your shoelaces."He chuckled a little,Wincing. "I think my side is bleeding again-"He mumbled,Pulling up his shirt "nice-"

He took the roll of bandages and helped him wrap his torso, "I learned that lesson when I broke my nose in Year Six." He smiled a little, "Need painkillers?"

He bit his lip Softly. Flinching slightly. " yeah." He mumbled. He grimaced a littlE. The bandage rubbing The cut. He pulled his shirt down.

"Sorry," He bit his lip, feeling around his jacket pockets. He pulled out a bottle of Pills, "It's just ibuprofen or whatever," He got two out and handed them to him.

" they're oxy." He mumbled to him, looking a little shocked. He took them and curled up once they where done. He just prayed the painkillers would kick in soon.

He stood back up, pursing hia lips, "Well.. Nonetheless, they should work.."

Patrixk sat next to him and held him softly. Knowing that he was in pain. He rubbed his back. Comforting him. He played with his hair.

Frankie wrinkled his nose, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go.. Um, play Pulp Fiction." He muttered the last words and walked off to the bathroom.

Andy bit his lip,He stood outside of the bathroom,They where in a shady part of town.He wasnt about to leave him stranded; THat was just rude as fuck. He yawned a little. He was definately going to get coffee as soon as possible.

He pulled the bag of coke out of his jacket pocket and made sure no one was way hun before He did a line. Then put the bag away and wiped his nose off, walking back out.

He bit his lip " hey- it'd be great if hou didn't get mugged or something.

"What?"He scratched his cheek, "As far as im concerned I didn't get mugged."

"We're in detroit. There are a ton of assholes out here-"He said,He bit his lip,Blushing "Please be careful-"He mumbled softly. He hugged him.He cared alot about this stranger.

He blushed a little, "I won't, don't worry about it. I know how to punch someone." He hugged him back hesitantly, "I'll fight back if you promise to actually sleep, okay?"  
He nodded "I promise.."He mumbled "But for now im not allowed because its an hour until the show"he murmured. He ran his finhers through his hair and smiled weakly "I'll sleep tonight..."He murmured,He headed towards the venue again.

He smiled a little, following after him. "Good." He sniffed, looking around as he felt his senses get sharper, and things started feeling good. "Hey, fuck, man- Can I just ask, um, how old are you?"

He shrugged "24"He said softly,He bit his lip gently, He looked up at him "What about you?"He asked childishly,Looking up at him. He Smiled a little and thanked Patrick,Who handed him a coffee.

"I turn 26 in May.." He rubbed his eyes, then relaxed them by his sides. "I'm old.. Yuck. Tch, once you have a kid you get old." She sighed.

He frowns " you have a kid?" He asked. Confused.he kept an arm around him. Chewing his lip. He rubbed his shoulder gently.

"I did.. Only eighteen.." He looked away, "And his dad turned out to have this thing and.." He sighed, "Maybe I'll tell you more about him later, okay..? I'm not particularly fond on the subject."

He hugged him softly. " you don't have to tell me ever. Okay?" He said softly.he held his hand. " wanna come sit in the dressing room?

"Okay.. But.. Maybe one day.." He cracked a little smile, nodding. "Yeah, sure." He went with him, standing there awkwardly, playing with his fingers.

He lead him to thier dressing room. Pete was stark naked in the corner, causing him to laugh. " dear god. "

"I have two younger brothers," He giggled a little, but covered his eyes, "I've seen a dick before. Nice one, man."  
He laughed " thanks" he called over, he was just standing there in the corner. He didn't bother to Put clothes on. Patrick came by " he's in time out. He was rubbing his dick on the couch to ' clIm it as his own' I swear that boy was raised by wolves. "

"I used to, and continue to, lick things to claim them as my own. Everybody has a preference, it seems." He giggled, "Not a bad concept, because I'm pretty sure after someone literally rubs their dick on something, nobody will touch it."

Pete clapped "Exactly!"He said. Patrick shook hgis head and facepalmed "you two need to stay away from eachother" Pete had Huge stacks of bracelets on either wrist and A Single green tube sock on his foot. 

"Aw, man, I finally found a dude that agrees with me, and I gotta stay away from him? Shit, this is high school all over again." He pulled his hands away from his eyes, grinning a little.

He Started to shiver after a while,Complaining to patrick "You should've thought about that before You stripped to your skin.Pete."He said. Tossing him a blanket,He cuddled up in the corner,Content again. He did absolutely nothing to cover anything.

"If you're always that naked, one day, you're gonna have nudes all over the internet, and millions of people are gonna see your dick." Frankie scratched the back of his head. "Really."

His eyes nearly crossed and his entire face and neck,Down to his chestg,turned red. "That um...Dont google it-"He said "Oh fuck,whats the difference."He said "Thats already happenedl."He said.

"Oh, wow, okay." He laughed. "Wasnt expecting that, but great. Let me guess, sending nudes to your, Hm-mm, significant other? Don't be embarrassed."

He shrugs. " ex fiance. Yeah. " he sighed. He looked down for a moment. He looked miserable. Patrick gives him some clothes and he gets dressed.

"Sorry." He looked down, "I know how you feel.. But you know? To get back at my ex boyfriend, I stole his girlfriend." He smiled a little, "And broke his nose."

He yawned a little, He was tired. He laughed at him "Thats fucking brilliant-"He grinned, He curled up on the couch once he was dressed,Holding his sleeves tighjt,Be slid his bracelets off.

"Thank you, I take personal pride in doing so." He smiled softly, "I'd gladly break her nose for you, too. Can't imagine a girl who would leave a guy like you."

He rolled his eyes "She isnt worth it."He said bluntly. He curled up sweetly to his best Friend,Andy walked over and hugged him softly "Wanna go to the arcade?"He asked her.

"I bet she's.." He trailed off, not bothering to finish the sentence. He blushed a little at his touch, "Yeah. Sounds fun.." He looked at him, rubbing his knuckles.

Andy smiled and lead him to the arcade,He pulled a few 20s out of his pocket and got Tokens for tyhe games,Splitting them even. 4 Tokens where a buck,So there where plenty to go around.

Frankie put his portion of the tokens in his pockets and looked around for something to play. "Oh! Hm-" He made her way towards the machine with the word, 'Galaga' printed on it in cool font

He saw a girl about 10 sitting in the corner looking lost,He played air Hockey with her for a while before her mother finally came and got her,He Went and found an old,Classic Tetris machine.

He hummed to himself, walking over to him, "Hey- I'll bet you five bucks I can get a better score than you."

 

He laughs "I doubt it"He said "you're 0n.No repeats."He said,He put a token in both of thje machines,Giggling childishly as he did so.

"I doubt it too, hah, I haven't played Tetris since I lived in fucking /England/." He laughed a little, leaning against the side of the machine and looking at the screen.

He laughs a little, He started the game at the same time as him,He surpassed him fast.

He cursed to himself when he messed up, "God, I suck more dick at this game than a gay pornstar does in his life." He huffed, grinning.

Andt laughed hard, He slowed down,Letting him catch up,But still managing to beat him.

"Oi, I saw you there, slowing down.." He grinned a little "Ah, man.. I guess guys to beat.." He looked down, screwing up his face, ".. girls. Every time." He pulled a five out of his pocket and handed it to him.

He laughs softly and tucks it away "LEts play Air hockey. I Blow at it"He said.Chuckling softly.He went over and put a few coins in,"I'll raise 20"He said simply.

"Twenty? You rich or something? Sure." He smiled, walking with him. He took his side and got out the puck. "I think the first one to.. Seven wins."

HHeshrugs "Alright"He said. they played,And he ultimately won,He pulled a 20 from his wallet and gave it to him,Laughing. Patrick came over,A worried expression on his face "We're taking Pete to the medic, He's still bleeding and its been like an hour."He said "Its gone through his bandages and shirt and its coming through his jacket-"He said.

Frankie played with his fingers, biting his lip, "Okay.." He looked between the two, "Should we, er- Should we come with?"

"Pete wants you.I dont know about you"He said,The last part to Andy. "He's freaking the fuck out"

"Okay, I, uh.." He bit his lip, leaning over and pecking him on the cheek, "Thanks for the night, Hurley, I had fun." Then looked at Patrick, "Okay- Lead me to him, then.."

Patrick lead him to Pete,Whop was shirtless,A Towel pressed to his side, He was shaking as Joe tried to get the bleeding stopped.

He sat down beside him, "Why haven't you taken him to the hospital yet?" He placed one hand on his back, rubbing softly.

""He's too scared,He wont let us- He said he's preforming tonight." Joe sighs. Pete was pale,STarting to get weak.

"Dude, you gotta go.. You're not letting anyone down- they understand.." He sighed, "You look like hell. And taking any more painkillers would just- make you bleed faster. You have to go to the hospital.."

He hid his face.He was near just giving up and letting them take him He felt like he was possibly dying,And that was terrifying on its own.Joe moved back a little as Pete fell a bit limp before fully passing out "Call an ambulace"Joe said calmly.He'd obviously been expecting that.

He held him up so he wouldn't fall back and hit his head. He pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance.

Joe sighed. He grabbed more towels and tied then tightly. It nearly seemed like the bleeding was speeding up. Patrick was worried, waiting by the door for the ambulance. He explained to the venue ownsrrs and everything what was going on and asked them if they had some kind of way they could hide the ambulance as they loaded up Pete.

Frankie sat near him, unsure of what to do. He tried to help make the bleeding stop, getting more worried as it didn't. He wasn't going to die, though - he had a feeling. Someone like him couldn't go out like that.

They brought the ambulance in the back,They set up the white Sheilds they used for dead bodies along the door,So that No one would see anything,As two of the medics got him stable.They got himjust stable enough to transport before Sending him off. Joe bit his lip, He washed Pete's blood off of his hands "Lets Go. to the car..Patrick is letting everyone know everything."

"Yeah.." He sighed softly, rubbing his wrists. He didn't like hospitals. They smelled like death and He didn't have that many good memories in them. He followed him to the car, nibbling on his lip.

He got in the car. They drive there and get out, he asked about Pete, they let him know that they where stitching him up.

He pulled his hood on, playing with his fingers and staring down while they were there. He hoped he was going to be okay. Honesty, it was a shitty way to die. Not that he was going to die, right?

Patrick held his hand sweetly,Noticing that He was uneasy. they waited until the doctor came out,Explaining that they where giving him blood and that they had him in a recovery Room,That he'd be here for a few days. Saying One person could go back.

He chewed his lip, looking up, "What day is it..?" He scratched his cheek with his other hand. "You.. You should go back.."

" you go; he's attatched to you" Patrick says. " it's Tuesday. " he said softly.

He sighed a little, then nodded, "I'll be back, then.." He stood up and let the nurse lead him to the room he was in.

He was still out cold,a bla ket draped over him and his hair mdssed up.

He walked in slowly, feeling awkward. He walked over to the side of the bed, looking down at him.

He whimpered. He looked sickly.

He bit his lip, hesitating before reaching out to him. He gently took his hand.

He squeezes it weakly. He went to curl up but winced and whined.

"Don't move too much-" He murmured, "It's gonna hurt, a lot."

His hand flew down, He still hadnt comprehended what was going on,He gasped a bit from the pain when he pressed down on his side,He was still not fully awake,And he didnt understand this.So naturally he started to cry.

"Hey- don't cry, it's okay. It's gonna be okay. I promise. But you gotta stay strong, okay?"

"It hurts-"he mumbled softly, Hiding his face in his hands,He was extremely pale.

"I know it does.. Want me to get the nurse for more painkillers..?"

He nodded a little, He didnt move, laying towardsx the uninjured side a bbit. "H-Hold me?"

He hesitantly nodded, moving over to him. He wrapped his arms around him.

He relaxed in her arms. Closing his eyes, he was trembling a bit. A nurse came in and gave him lain medicine and another bag of blood, leaving him to rest.

Frankie shut his eyes, sighing softly. He rubbed his arm softly, trying to help him to stop shaking.

He closed his eyes. After abouty an hour the nurse moved him to a room.

He went with him to the room, sitting in one of the chairs beside the bed.

He curled up. Texting the guys to come up.

He bit his lip, looking around the room, "D'ya think they'd let me smoke in here..?"

"Nuh-Uh...You've gotta go off campus,Probably.."He called a nurse and asked her,She offered Him a Patch. He muttered something about "do you have Weed patches?" and the nurse laughed dryly,Leaving. "you can go."He said softly as the guys got there/

Frankie sighed, pouting a little. He frowned at the patch and stood up, "I'll be back.. I just need some nicotine or somethin'.." He walked out of the room as the others got there, going outside and pulling out a cigarette.

When he walked outside Joe followed. "Mind if i bum one?"He asked awkwardly.He normally didnt smoke this much,But right now he was extremely stressed.

"Yeah.. Don't got that many left, though, I gotta buy s'more. But unfortunately, I'm about as broke as my mother." He rocked on his heels as He pulled the carton out of His jacket pocket, getting one out and handed it to him, then another for him, then a lighter, giving it to him first.

"I'll buy you some"He murmured, He thanked him,Letting him light it,He hmmed Chewing his lip softly,He took a drag "Hurley fuckin' Loves you." He said bluntly.

He blushed, keeping his head down as He took a drag. "I dunno.. How to feel.. I mean, the last time someone 'loved' me,, they did some awful things.."

He bit his lip "Just...Be nice to him...He's never had a Boyfriend"He murmured softly.

"But he's so sweet.." He murmured, rubbing his wrists. "It'd be wrong for someone like that to never have a Boyfriend.."

"He has,,,issues" Joe sighed.He put his cigarette out once he was done,Going back to PEte's room,Pete was airing his dick out to anyone who happened to walk past thwe door,Not giving a single fuck.

"What kind of..?" He sighed, finishing his cigaretted before walking back inside to the hospital room. He raised his eyebrows, "Wow, no wonder your nudes are on the Internet.. When is your dick not out?" He giggled.

BHe shrugged "It never was before my nudes where leaked"He said simply. "Now it doesnt matter"

"Alright, then." He pressed his lips together, laughing a little. "Chicks dig that. At least the girls I've been with, fuckin' posers."

He laughs a little and winces,Breathing in sharply.

He grinned, folding his hands together. "But I guess when you don't have a dick it's a problem, eh?" He gestured to himself, shrugging softly, looking back down at the ground.

He whined "Dont make me laugh you ass-"He whined out, After everyone knew he was okay they went to the bus; pete bbitched until Frankie stayed Though.

Frankie sat in the back with him, trying not to be funny, since it looked like for him it hurt to laugh, but he couldn't help it.

"Hold me?"He murmured.The pain meds where wearing off and he just wanted to be held.

"Yea.. Course." He wrapped his arms around him, "Could you.. Hand me that bottle of water? I gotta take my meds."

He gives it to him,He laid back,Trying to rest.

"Thanks.." He murmured, taking the pill bottle out of his pocket. He took one out and swallowed it with some water, then put the bottle back and laid against the seat.

He plays with the hem of the sheets.

"So, um.." He bit his lip, Playing with his fingers, "I'm not good at small talk.."

He bit his lip "My side hurts..."He mumbled.

"Want an advil..?" He felt around his pockets, "I do got some.." He sighed, "Sorry.. Just,, don't think about it. Think about anything else."

"I Dont think im allowed"He murmured. He bit his lip,He was freezing.A Nurse came in nd checled his vitals,Reporting that he had a fever

"I'm sorry." He murmured, looking down at the floor. "Sucks."

He bit his lip "Hold me?"

"You don't need at ask, sugar." He laughed softly, going to him and wrapping his arms around him.

He snuggled up to her,Closing his eyes.He still l.ooked Sicky.

"Try to get some sleep." He softly strokes his hair "You deserve it.."He murmured.

He nodded a little.

He stayed with him while he slept, staying awake the whole time.

He woke up the next morning to anurse bringing him some soup.

He moved his arm so he could eat without him getting in the way, , staring down at his lap. She didn't look tired at all.. Just normal.

He refused it,Feeling nauseous.

He looked at him, leaning over the side of the bed and getting the bucket a nurse had brought it earlier, handing it to him. "In there.. Not on me.."

"I-I think im gonna be okay...Just not hungry"

"Just in case." He murmured, putting it to the side. "I mean, it's happened before. Not keen on it happening again."

He snuggled up to her.

He shut his eyes, smiling a little.

He closes his,Too.

He fell asleep soon after, having not slept for a day or two. He snored softly, but it was barely audible.

 


	3. Kill All Your Friends...

The next morning,Pete Awoke to the nurse giving him painkillers He let the nurse have access to his IV.;Frankie was still asleep,Face snuggled against a pillow.

Frankie woke up after a few minutes, curling up to the pillow. He opened his eyes and looked up at him, "Hiya."

He smiled weakly. " hey.." He murmured. He nuzzled Him.

"Feelin' any better..?" He sat up a little, stretching his arms out.

"Hungry. ready to go home. "  

"Think they'll let you go today..?"

He shrugged.

He rubbed his eyes, sighing softly.

He bit his lip, When the nurse came back he asked.

He folded his hands over his stomach, leaning back casually as he listened.

She explained that he had to get up and walk at least 3 laps around the floor before he could go home. He nearly fell out of the bed trying to get up.

  "Careful, sugar," He smiled a little, climbing out of the bed, "Don't break anything.." He helped him up.

The nurse let Frankie help him.Once he was standing up with some help from the IV pole he was okay.

He looked at him, biting his lip, "I don't think they're gonna let you go..  Sorry."

He sighs "I hope so"He mumbled.He started his slow,Measly way down the hallway.Determined.

He walked along with him, keeping his hands in his pockets.

He walked 5 laps before a nurse stopped him,Laughing softly "We're doing up your paperwork;You can go lay down,Now."

He stretched his arms out, laughing softly, "That's enough exercise for like, a week, maybe a month, don't ya think?"

he shrugs "They're letting me go home,Now-"He mumbled,Nearly collapsing into a wheel chair.

"Nice," He smiled softly, pushing his hair back, "I'm leaving with you, I can't fucking stand hospitals, sorry but... S' the truth. Too much bad shit's happened here." He shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow "You act like yiou've gotta stay"

"I'm stayin' 'cause you're my friend, and.. I don't leave my friends behind."

"I Get to leave today,So..."

"I know- I.. I dunno.." He pressed his lips together, looking down at the floor.

He hel his hand "You dont have to stay,You dnt have to leave.Do whatever makes you happy"

"I don't know how to feel happy.." He mumbled, shaking his head, "I don't wanna stay."

"Then dont.I'll probsbly be out in like an hour,Just go wait with the guys at the hotel..."

"A-Alright." He murmured, looking at him, "Don't get yourself hurt while I'm gone, yea? I'd never forgive myself." He cracked a small smile, "I'll see you in a little bit.."

He hugs him,careful not to hurt himself "Just send the guys over with the van when i can leave"

He nodded a little, hugging him back gently.

He closed his eyes for a moment before letting go.

Frankie sighed softly, looking down at the ground, "Well.. See you later, Wentz."

"See ya leter"he wheeled back to his room at at least 50 miles an hour.

He laughed softly, turning to walk away, and left the hospital.

About an hour later he called Patrick.

He picked the phone up, holding it to his ear, "Hey- Everything alright?"

" yeah. Come get me?"

"Yea, I'll be there in a couple minutes." He told the others where he was going, saying her be back soon.

He waited paitently in the lobby,A Nurse there

He went up to the lobby, finding Pete. "Hey."

He hugged him softly. " hey. "

He hugged him back gently, "Ready to come home?"

He nodded "a-Are we gonna have to cancel tour?"

He bit his lip, "Only if you don't want to perform. I won't force you. And we won't replace you."

"I w-Want to but i dont know if i';ll be a ble to..."

"We could postpone.." He murmured, "Push the dates back a little further."

Heshrugsa a little "Maybe cancel and re-visit"GHe sighs.

"Are you sure..?"

He nods "I Just feel too weak to go out"He mumbled honestly.

"Okay," He murmured, "Alright.. Shall we go to tell the others..?"

He nodded a littke.

He helped him to the car.

He chews on his lip.

He drives back to the hotel with him, helping him out of the car again, bring in general him up to the room.

He got to the room and was exhausted,he curled up on the bed with Frankie and Closed his eyes.

rankie was already asleep. Patrick sighed, sitting down in one of the chairs. He leaned back, shutting his eyes.

Pete fell aslkeep,shaking.

He fell asleep within a few minutes as well, snoring lightly.

Pete woke up in pain.

Frankie shifted slightly in his sleep, gripping on to the blankets.

He got up and got his meds,He took them,Curking back up slowlt.

She curled up a little closer to him, mumbling a small, "Goodnight.."

He jumped a bit "Night? Its/....5 AM..."

"I'm half asleep, don't worry about what time I think it is.."

He held him. " goodnight..."

He laughed a little, "See..? There you go.. Night.."

He held her. Frankie was his best friend. Now aside from Patrick.

He woke up around nine in the morning, just laying there in bed.

Pete was awake. Unable to sleep. A bit scared of sleeping. Afraid he'd wake up in pain again.

Frankie sat up a little and turned towards him, biting his lip, "Morning.."

He smiled a little. " hey. " he said softly. He snuggled into him. " Sleep well ?" He asks.

"Well," He hesitated, then shook his head, "Yeah.. What about you..?"

" no" he said honestly. Sighing. " my side feels sore and I woke up in a lot of pain. "

"I'm sorry," He murmured, "I got some of that.. Nabumetone stuff.. If you wanna try that for pain relief.."

He shrugs " I'm okay now. Just sore. " he murmRed. " I need to change my bandage."

"Alright," He bit his lip, "Need some help?"

He nodded softly.

He nods a little, sitting up, "Where's the extra bandages..?"

He gave him a little sealed thing if medical gauze abd a roll of take.

"Thanks," He mumbled, shifting a little, "Uh, take your.. Shirt off.." He laughed a little.

He blushed and took it off,Smiling weakly.

He grinned a little, taking off the old bandage, "Don't act so embarrassed, it isn't like I haven't seen you without a shirt on before."

He shrugs,Wincing when he pulled the tape up.

"Sorry," He mumbled, replacing the old tape with the new, then pulling his hands away, "Is that okay? Or do you want me to loosen it?"

He shakes his head "Its alright"he said,He grinned crookedly "I'm gonna have a pretty gnarly scar-"

"Man, but scares are awesome.." He chuckled, "Like, when I was around seven, my little brother got a hold of my step-dad's hunting knife n' stabbed me in the side. Now I got this like five inch scar, so whenever someone sees me shirtless, I got a story to tell."

He laughs "Better than the fact that i got stabbed with an ice scraper by my brother because we where fighting over who got to ride shotgin"He said,Showing her a faded scar on his shoulder.

"Aw, man-" He grinned, "That sucks. Brothers suck. I've got two, and one of them isn't even fully related to me. Such a fancy little 'French-Canadian'" He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I Have a Brother whos older,And a sister whos younger."He said,He rubbed the bqandage absently.

"Both of mine are little." He shrugged." One is five years, other is seven. It's nice being older 'cause I've got the superior ruling power over them." He grinned.

He laughs "My zister is only 3 years younger; "He said,He rested his head on Frankie's chest.

"Mm.."He sniffed, shifting a little where he was laying, "Was she annoying? My little brothers were.. Actually pretty nice.."

He shrugs "Not really.We shared a rooom until she was 12;V At some point it got really hard to jack off because She neevewr fucking left"He laughs a little." I Took alot of showers"

"Haha," He snorted, "My brothers had to share a room, it was hilarious. At one point the the little one tattled on the other after finding his nudie magazines." He chuckled, "In the stereotypical place, under the mattress."

He laughs "My dad gave me a shelf in my room to pout them on."He said "But i could only hasve them if i shared with my brother."He said.

"That's nasty." He scratched his cheek, "Nobody ever got to find mine, because.. I dunno. I guess everybody thought I only liked boys so they never bother to look." He chuckled.

He laughs "When i was like 15 i just kinda started having sex with any boy who came within reach That wasnt related to me??"He said.

"I've never had the guts to sleep with another girl." He shrugged a little, "My last girlfriend wanted me to, but.. I don't know anything about lesbian sex.. Most of what I've learned is from porn."

He shrugged "Just..do what feels natural? You may be like me..I'm bi,But i just dont enjoy sex with girls much."He said. "Maybe you're just not fond of having sex with the same gender..Youcan still be attracted to them"He shrugs.

"No, I do like the idea- I'm just afraid I'm gonna suck at it and my partner is gonna hate me for it.." He sighed a little, "Ah, that doesn't matter though."

"Well...My first time with a guy sucked,But it was just because He was rough,and it hurt like hell; But you wouldnt have that problem,So..Your first time is probably going to suck,But ofi your partner knows that its your frist time they shouldnt judge.Better yet;Find someone else whos a virgin."

"Yea.. I guess." Frankie sighed, "Eh, we'll see. Well, I'll see." He shifted a little, pressing his head back further against the pillow.

He nuzzled him softly "Just,Do what makes you happy,Man.."He murmured. He sighs "Just,Follow your gut...Dont do anything with the wrong person..."He mumbled.

"I already made that mistake." He shook his head, "Twice. Once with a boy, once with a girl.." He laughed dryly, sighing softly.

He plays with his hair.

There was the guy who knocked me up and the girl who.. Well, it's not important what she did." He curled up, shutting his eyes.

He hugged her "Sh.,You dont have to talk."He mumbled.

"Hmph." He yawned, "What time is it..?"

"12" it was noon.

"Oh, shit." He muttered, "it's late."

"Not really"He murmured.

"Hm," He shrugged, "Sorta."

He shrugs "Joe and Andy are still knocked out over there..."

"Tch.." He snorted, laughing softly, "I'm pretty tired too, I guess.. S'all right, though.."

He shrugs a bit "Wanna go get coffee?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." He sat up a little, leaning back on his palms.

He got up slowly.

"Oh," He felt around on the bed, grabbing his shirt and tossing it to him, "Here."

He put it on and pulled a jacket on.

He straightened out his clothes and his hair, putting on some deodorant n' stuff. Then went over to Pete.

He smiled a  bit and sprayed a bit of cologne on himself "Ready?

"Think so." He nodded, half-smiling, "Shall we?"

He nodded,holding his hand.

He walked out of the hotel room with him, going to the coffee shop.

He went in and ordered his an the guys,Waiting for him to order

He ordered as well.

He paid for everything.

He chewed on his lip, "One day.. I'm gonna pay you back.. It ain't fair." He smiled.

" it's fine" he shrugs.

"Nah.." He shook his head, "I like to."

He gives him his coffee,Carrying the fcup holder things.

"Thanks." He murmured, holding it, waiting for it to cool a little.

He walked back to the hotel.

He walked next to him, slowly sipping his coffee.

he chewed his lip as e walked,Getting a bitsore.

He glanced at him, before looking back down.

He curled up on the he'd when he got back.

He sat on the edge of the bed, sipping at his coffee.

He sipped his slowly.

"Feelin' any better..?"

He shrugs. " sore. "

"Sounds like a good Friday night, amiright? Haha.. I'm not funny." He shook his head, taking another sip.

E laughed a bit but winced.

"Sorry, I need to stop." He shook his head, drinking the rest of his coffee. He set the cup to the side and laid back down on the bed.

He snuggled up to him as Patrick came in.

He lifted his hand and waved a little, "Aye.."

He yawned and snuggled up to Pete/

She shut her eyes, yawning.

Pete sighed shakily and took another pain pill,Not much happened until they managed to get home.


	4. Home Sweet Home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just gonna leave a little note here explaining that if you ever see random she/her pronouns in this or they/them it is because Frankie started out as Genderqueer in the original version of this and i am fixing it as i go.  
> I also feel like i should add now (As Bronx is introduced) That his birthdate for this roleplay,Is Nov,2003.

Frankie was sitting in the back of the van, scribbling on his arm with a pen, ever so often going back to put a few marks in a sketchbook rested on his legs. He'd just learned that the band was going off tour - which basically meant he was back to the idea of crawling back to her ex, just so he could have a place to stay.  
Pete bit his lip. " wanna move In with Andy? His roommate left. "  
"I dunno.." He mumbled, "I'm just a waste of space, aren't I?"  
"Of course not..."Pete mumbled gently.  
"But, I.."He frowned, "Why would he want me to move in with him.."   
He hooks his seatbelt.  
He hooks his as well, bringing his knees up to his chest.  
They left.They drive ti the airport "Are you gonna stay? "Andy asked hopefully.  
"Stay.. Stay where..?" She shifted in his seat, "With you?"  
He nodded,Smiling "Pleeease?"   
He giggled softly, beginning to grin. "Yeah," She chuckled, "Sure thing, Hurley."  
He hugged him,Grinning "Its gonna be so great!" He went and got him a ticket.Having to use Pete's card since it (For some reason)Had more miles  
He giggled, "Yeah," He rubbed her wrists, "Hope you can deal with living with my annoying ass."  
He gave him the ticket and hugged him again. "Oh totally, man,Its onna be sog reat-"   
He chuckled, hugging him back. "Yup.."  
"Exited?"He grins.  
He nodded, smiling gently.  
He held his hand.  
he blushed softly, pushing his hair back with his free hand.  
He bit his lip softly,They boarded the plane  
He yawned, rubbing his eyes as he took his seat.  
He sat in his. Behind his.He leaned back in the chair, sighing softly. He pushed his hair back, half-smiling.   
He poked at him throughout the flight,Like an exited child.   
He mostly tried to get some sleep or just leaned back in his seat the whole time.   
He quit bothering him when He tried to sleep.He didn't get too much sleep, but woke up around when the plane landed.  
He waited with him until everyone cleared up a bit. Helping get the stuff.  
"So," He pushed stray strands of hair back against his head, "Where do you.. Live?"   
" in the city over a little coffee shop. " he said.  
"Sweet." He she rolled back and forth on his feet, picking up him bag when it came.   
"Its nice"He grins crookedly.  
"Mm.. I've never lived in a city.. Always just outside of one. Just outside of San Francisco with the last one, and I first lived just outside of London." He shrugged softly, grinning.   
He smiled " it's fun. It's great. D you like parties and drinking is even better. "  
"M' not very good in social situations, but.. Yeah, I might be willing to go party.. Drinking is a sure thing though- Gladly."   
" you'll have to either go alone or with the guys... Straight edge" he says softly.  
"Aye, it's all good. I don't mind. As long as you don't mind me smoking. 'Cause that's a habit I'm not fond of giving up."  
He shrugs " I don't mind. Just do outside. Both as respect and so that we don't get evicted. "  
"Yeah, I got it." He shrugged softly.He lead him out of the airport.  
He played with his fingers as she walked.He lead him into a cab.  
He buckled up, hugging his one bag to his chest, resting his head on top.   
"So," He hummed softly, "What do you usually do for fun?"  
He shrugs "Games. Coffee. "  
He nodded. "Maybe I can.. Teach you some of the stuff I did to make a living. It's tedious, but, fun enough."  
what did you do?" He asked. Raising an eyebrow   
"I Uhm," He shrugged, "I animated stuff..."  
He smiled a little.  
"It mostly includes drawing frame after frame until you feel like you want to die." He laughed softly, linking her fingers together.  
He leaned back in the seat, holding his backpack close.   
He say there, rubbing his wrists.   
"You okay?"  
"I dunno.." a soft sigh "I think so..."He whispered.  
" you seem worried... It'll be okay. I promise.  
He Laughed dryly, "I'm always worried."   
He held his hand " it'll be okay... It may not feel like it but someday it'll all be great. "   
"I hope so.." She murmured, leaning her head against his shoulder.  
He played with his hair,  
He shuts his eyes, putting on a small smile.   
He gently twirled his hair around his fingers softly  
He fell asleep within a few minutes.  
He carried him inside,Gently tucking him in his bed,He madfe sure not to wake im,Running to get thier things from the cab and paying.  
He wrapped his arms around the pillow, curling up.   
He came back after a bit. Spending some time on his computer.  
He woke up an hour or two later, slowly climbing out of bed. He sat on the edge, running his fingers through his hair.He was in the living room. Waiting patiently.  
He stood up, waling to the living room. "Hey.."  
He smiled gently" heh, sweetheart..."   
"Love," He waved his hand, laughing softly. He sat down on the couch next to him  
" sleep okay?" He asked softly.  
"Yeah. I think." He rubbed his eyes, shrugging gently.  
He smiled " well, you can look around if you want."  
"Mm.." He shrugged. "I'd rather hang out with you.."  
He held his arm out for him gently " then Cmere."   
He gently leaned into his arms, smiling a little.  
He held him gently. He wanted him to feel at home.  
He bit his lip, looking up at him.  
He kissed his head  
He blushed gently, tilting his head to the side for a moment, as if in contemplation. He then put one arm around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him.   
He blushes. Kissing back gently.  
He pulled away after a few moments, giggling softly.  
He smiled shyly and held him gently.  
He shifted slightly, leaning back, "I knew I was right.. You've got really nice lips." He shook his head, smiling.  
He smiled a little and held him gently. "You too..."  
"There's just one thing," He murmured, "I don't know if I can do the vegan thing," He giggled softly, like a child.  
He shrugs "You dont Gotta."He said. "You do whatever you want'he said "We can buy you some stuff next time i go to the store,Probably tomorrow.For night we can just have salad or something,"  
"I won't be difficult." He murmured, leaning up and kissing his cheek, "I'm not too picky, I promise- Sorry, I'm- I'm already making it.. awkward.."   
"No you arent,Its just fine."He said softly. He held him gently,He was little. "Do you wanna go check out the guest room?"He asked softly "The bed doesnt have any sheets yet..I figured id take you to buy what you want"  
"Oh," He looked down, "You don't have to buy me anything.. But- Sure, yeah.. Let's check it out." He sat up slowly, rolling his shoulders back.   
He lead him to the door and oipened it "This door has this little lock inside because sometimes it wont close right; You can use it when you're getting dressed and whatever"He said softly.   
"Alrighty.. Fair enough," He shrugged softly, stepping inside.   
He shrugged " my door isn't even attatched. " he said. " and your bathroom is right here; it's connected to my room. " he said softly. " if you need to use it you can-Um; close the door.."  
He shrugged. "It doesn't really matter about the bathroom, I mean- s' not like you haven't seen a.. Girl.. naked before, right?"  
He shrugged shyly. " sorta... I mean- I've seen boobs-"  
"Ah, don't worry about it." He said with a wave of his hand. "It's not very exciting. In my opinion." He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.  
He shrugs " it's only weird if we make it that way. "  
"Everything is weird when I'm around." He said bluntly, shrugging a little. "Anyways-"  
" nah. " he said. He held him gently. " so.. Wanna grab coffee and go to the mall to get you some stuff for your room?"  
"Yeah.. Yeah. That sounds good." He smoothed out his jeans, with his free hand, looking at him and smiling gently  
He got a jacket. Giving him one too.  
"Thanks.." he mumbled softly,Outting his jacket on.  
Andy just smiled and slid his shoes on.  
They left,Getting coffee first.Andy called a cab,Smiling.  
After they got home from shopping he put the bags inFrankie's room.   
He sat down on the couch, folding his hands behind hishead.  
He came and snuggled up to her. His phone rang. He glanced at the phone, then looked back at him  
Andy went and answered the phone,His eyes widening."Pete- Shush,..You're okay...Pete- Pete-Shh..."He said.A bit fast.  
"What's- What's wrong?"  
" do you want me to come pick you up? It's okay. .. They're not gonna get you.. Shh..." He whispered. " I'll be there in 10 minutes. Okay?" He said gently. " want me to stay on the phone with you?"  
He sighed gently, only listening He folded his hands in his lap, staring down at the floor.   
He bit his lip "Okay,Sweeheart...Will you talk to Frankie for me to drive?"he murmured. "Okay..Here"He murmured "Petes freaking out bad..His neighbors got slaughtered and He's scared that he's next.."He sighed.  
"Jesus," He murmured, shaking his head, "I'll, uhm, yeah- I know the feeling," He took the phone, putting it against his ear, "Hey, Pete- It's gonna be okay, okay?"  
He cried weakly "I d-diont wanna be here-"He whimpered.  
Andy gently lead him to the car,Getting in the driver seat.  
He got in the passenger's seat, "It's alright, we're coming to get you. And you'll be safe, I promise."  
He just crid quietly.When they got there They had to park and walk to the apartment,Andy came in, Walking through trying to find Pete,He poked his head from under the bed sheepishly,Tears rolling down his face.  
He stayed on the phone with him until he actually saw him under the bed, then hung up. "Pete.." He kneeled down beside the bed, "C'mon, we're here to help, okay?"  
Hw let Them lead him to the car,  
He gently patted his back.  
He hid his face in dr chest innocently. Crying. " i wanna leave-""Let's go, then," He murmured, "You're gonna be fine."  
He cried the entire way to andy and Frankies apartment.  
He rubbed his back. "No one's out to get you, it's okay.. I promise."  
He was shaking. " I'm so scared..."  
You don't have to be scared," He murmured, "If they ever come for you, I'll protect you, yeah?"  
He held his hand tightly.  
He gave him a little smile.  
He played with his fingers childishly.  
He tilted his head a little, "I thought someone was out to get me once, too.. But they're in an institution now.. I'm sure the people you're worrying about'll go to prison really soon, alright? You've got nothing to worry about."  
He nods softly.  
He looked down at her lap, biting his lip.  
" I n-need my baby.."  
He raised an eyebrow, "What.. What do you mean?"  
" m-my little boy... Need to know he's okay..." He mumbled shakily. " he l-lives with h-his mom..."  
"O-Oh," He nodded slightly, "Of course.. We'll go there."  
Andy bit his lip "Have you heard from Ashlee,Sweetheart?"Andy asked "N-Not since last niht.." Pete sniffled.  
He shifted in his seat, "I-Is she the kind of girl to get pissy if you don't call ahead? Because.. fuck that." He ran his fingers through his hair.  
He shakes his head "S-She just likes to know if im coming..S-So she can pack Some stuff for the baby..."Bronx was only 10 months old. "Alright..Do you think you can keep it together to call her?"Andy asked softly.Pete nods a little.  
He sat back a little, relaxing. "Oh.. Little guy.." He murmured, shaking his head. He handed him the phone.  
He called. He sobbed to her.About everything,Finding his neighbor bleeding outFinding his neighbors daughters in thier beds dead,He just cried. Hanging up after a few moments.  
He rubbed his back gently, trying to comfort him. "Shh, sh.. It's okay.. You're gonna be okay.."  
they went to Ashlee's apartment, As soon as Bronx saw Pete his entire face lit up and he crawled to him.  
He looked at them, smiling a little, standing a little away from them. He was chewing on his lip.  
Pete kneeled in front of him. Hugging him close. He started to cry.  
He hesitantly leaned over to him, patting his back gently.  
The baby tried to wipe his face. " Ok dada?" Bronx mumbled. " I'm Okay, sweetie.." He murmured. Wiping his face.   
Hetook a step back. Staying quiet.  
Ashlee gave Andy the bags.  
Frankie gulped, rubbing his arm softly. "A-Are we ready to.. Go..?"  
" just gotta get his c-car seat.." Pete mumbled.  
He nodded softly "I'll help..."he told Andy,They went to put the carseat in.   
When he 3was done,frankie kept his eyes trained to the ground,Shaking.  
" you okay?" Andy asks softly.  
"Sort of..."He shrugs,Mumbling asmalll "Its okay..."  
Pete came out. Strapping the baby j to the car.  
He sat in the passenger's seat. Looking back at them.  
Pete was quiet the entire car ride.  
Frankie was as well, looking at the road in front of them.  
They got to Andys and a day set up the port a crib in the living room. Pete got Bronx ready for bed and laid him down.  
Frankie sat on the couch,Hands in his lap as he watched pete.  
He got him asleep and put him to bed.he hid his face and started to cry.  
He frowned. "Hey.." His voice was soft. "What's wrong..? It's okay now.. You're both safe.."  
He started to cry " t-that woman is g-gonna wake up to her little girls dead and it's my fault it's all my fault" he cried.  
"Nothing is your fault." He stood up, wrapping his arms around him. "You got that.. And yea, I get it, loosing your kid is hard.." He shut his eyes, "People have to get over those shitty things."  
" maybe if-if I hadn't found them she'd die too... Th-that way she wouldn't have to d-deal with it-" he cried. He was shaking. Crying hard.  
"Shush,"he murmurs "it's fine. It's not your fault, love, just take a deep breath and try to calm down."  
He was gripping onto him Softly. " I'm g-gonna hurl-"he mumbled shakily. Face turning red.  
"Don't do it on me.." "C'mon.." He helped him to the bathroom, having him sit in front of the toilet.  
He puked as soon As they got there. Crying.  
He rubbed his backs oothingly. . "It's fine.. People get over things.."He was shaking.  
He gently rubbed his shoulder, sighing. "Just don't think about it. Put the thought at the back of your head.. Think happy thoughts. Live in the present.. It's what I do.."  
He slowly fell asleep on the bathroom floor.  
He gently wiped his mouth and carried him to his bed,Figuring it'd be fine if they slept together.   
He slept. Thrashing and crying,Nothing was gonna be okay for a While...He knew it...


	5. Heaven Help Us,Now...

At Around 8 AM Bronx woke up and say up in the porta crib.  
He was dozing off by then. Trying to stay awake. When He was sure Pete was okay, He left the room.  
Bronx was just sitting there talking to the animal on his blanket. Not really words. Just happy jibber jabber.  
He looked over at him,Biting his thumb nail "Hiya.."  
He reaches for him. Grinning. Curly hair a mess on top of his head.  
He smiled lightly, picking him up and putting him down on his lap. "I'm Franklin, though.. most people call me Frankie.. What's your name?" He spoke softly.  
He held onto him " b b b b b b b b b" he blubbered. Grinning and slobbering everywhere.  
He took a shaky breath, shutting his eyes.He loosely wrapped an arm around him.  
He hugged him tightly. Arms around his neck.  
He shook her head, putting his hands over his face. "I-I'm sorry.. I don't think I-I can do this..''  
He frowned. Pete woke up. Coming to the living room. He started the coffee and got Bronx.  
He covered his eyes, leaning back on the couch, pulling his shirt over his face.  
Pete sat Bronx in the porta crib. "What's wrong, honey?"  
"I-I miss my baby boy.." He mumbled weakly. But He wasn't going to let herself cry.  
He held him " wanna tell me what happened, sweetheart?" He murmurs gently.  
"His.. His dad.." He mumbled, "It doesn't matter.." He shook his head, "I don't care. I-I shouldn't care about the dead."  
Pete held him close and whispered to him "it's okay... Shh..."  
He nodded gently, taking a deep breath. "I-I know. I'm fine.." He sniffled, "You've just got him.. I was just thinking.." He sighed, gently wiping his eyes, sitting up again.  
Pete held him sweetly.   
He leaned his head against Pete gently.Bronx played quietly  
Pete just held Frankie,He calmed down a little, sighing. "Sorry," He mumbled.  
"Its okay...Mind if i go make everybody breakfast,Honey?"  
"If you'd like.. That'd be great." He murmured, leaning back into the couch  
He brought Bronx to the kitchen while he cooked "Your mamas gonna be here,Soon"He cooed softly as Bronx sat on the floor,Mixing A bowl full of nothing.  
He laid back on the couch, tugging on his shirt uncomfortably.  
Pete cooled,Andy woke up soon and they all ate.Bronx didnt want anything other than olives,So Pete just fed him olives,And a bite or two of eggs when he was willing to take it.  
Frankie ate quietly,Sniffling on occasion.  
Andy held his hand as they ate.  
He smiled lightly when he felt his hand. Looking down at her plate.  
Andy squeeezed his hand gently as Ashlee knocked on the door.  
Frankie said goodbye to Bronx,A Little tense.Pete helped get him into ashlee's car  
He sighed, watching as He fiddled with his fingers.  
Andy gently pulled him into his room "you okay,Sweetie?"  
"Yeah.. Of course.."He tilted his head, "Why?"  
"" you seem off. "  
"I'm fine, sugar, I'm just tired."  
He sighed and held him gently,  
He rested his head on his shoulder and smiled a little,  
He sang quetly.  
"you have such a nice voice..." Frankie murmured,  
He laughed " sure I do"  
"Really," He mumbled, "Like, you look so tough and manly, but when you talk it's like little butterflies." He giggled.  
He laughed and kissed him gently.  
Ye kissed back lightly, wrapping his arms around his torso.  
He held him softly,Frankie layed with his hair,  
He pulled away,Resting his head on Frankie's shoulder gently.  
He shut his eyes for a moment, enjoying the peace, before he opened his eyes again. "C'mon.."  
He left his head gently onhis Chest. Eyes closed.  
"I.. I love you.."Frankie whispered,Stroking his hair.  
He smiled shyly "I L-Love you,Too..."He whispered  
He grinned and giggled as he kissed him/  
Andy gently kissed him back,  
He wrapped his arms around him, squeezing softly. ".. Cutie.. "  
He blushes softly.  
He rested his head on his shoulder, humming softly.  
Pete was just in The guest room,He played around with Andy's drums.Not really playing anything productive. Just kinda beating around.  
He laughed softly, letting go of him.  
He pouts innocently.  
"C'mon," He mumbled, smiling. "You can wait a little, yeah?"  
He nods softly and blushes.  
He opened the guest room door and smiled.  
Pete was fumbling around.  
He laughed a little, watching him.  
He started to bang on the biggest part of the drum he could find. Fustrated.  
"Calm down a little," he murmured, walking over to him. "What're you trying to do..?"  
He shrugged "Just bangin' around"  
"I don't know how to play freely, but.. It's easy to just learn an easy song.. The maybe work your way up. I don't know.. Just don't start bangin' things, 'cause I doubt that's gonna get you anywhere."  
He smiled a little " I like bangin' things" he said dirtily. Teasing.  
"Oh, pff," He shook his head, "Good point. But, just- like, what's your favorite song?"  
He thought for a few moments "Enter Sandman"  
"Then just listen to it and pay attention to the drum part. Or something like that." He shrugged. "I mean, if you wanna learn, you gotta keep your mind on it. Gotta focus."  
He nodded childishly  
"Pretend you're trying to impress your crush or something, yeah?"  
He blushed shyly and bit his lip.  
"It's not too big of a problem, right? It's not like they're right in front of you.."  
He started to play messily.  
"See-" He sat down beside him, laughing slightly. "Do they make sheet music for drums? That'd be helpful."  
He shrugged "I guess- Im obviously not the one to ask"  
"Guess not." He shifted slightly, "I don't know.. Do what you like, but if you break any of these drums, then it's not my fault you turn up dead." He chuckled.  
He laughs "He weont mind;This set has alreadyt fallen out the trailer enough that its taped together"he laughed.  
"Guess you won't die then,Go wild"  
He laughed. He fucked around for a while.  
He sat with him, giggling and laughing as he played.  
He rolls his eyes.  
He bit his lip " I think I'll stick to bass. "  
"Yeah, alright, that's a lot easier." He chuckled, "just.. Yeah." She shrugged.  
He bit his lip and went the kitchen.  
Andy was cooking vegan waffles.  
He shrugged gently, standing up. H laid down on the couch, sprawled out.  
He snuggled up to him.  
He yawns " me too. Wanna go to the park and leave Betty Crocker here?" He teased softly.  
"Don't be rude.." He gently patted his shoulder, but smiled softly. "I dunno.. I'm kinda tired.. Kinda stayed up all night making sure you didn't have another panic attack.."  
" I'm okay; you should sleep. I know a great alternative though.."  
"....What?" He asked,Oh-So-Hesitantly and slowly.Almost cautiously,Tilting his head.  
He shrugs "Smack" he muttered under his breath  
"That's illegal.. And like.. Where do you even get it..?"  
He shrugs " I know a guy. He's got crack, too,.."  
"B-But....I dont know..."  
" don't feel pressured: you don't have to. I'm gonna. But it's up to you if you do. "  
"Its a bad idea...You're gonna hurt yourself...You...Always do..."He said,  
" nah man. It's okay. " he sighed. " I'll be back in 45. "  
"No...dont..."He protested,Watching him,Frowning.  
He hugged him and put on a jacket,Leaving.  
Frankie just watched him leave sadly,Worried,Scared...  
He came back around an hour later,Eyes pin-point and sleeves down.  
He looked at him and frowned a little."Pete..."He mumbled,frowning more.  
He smiled huge. His breathing a bit off. Andy had gone to the store  
"A-Are you- Are you...Okay?"He worried,Putting a hand on Pete's back carefully.Pete looked unsteady.  
" m'great. The asshole blew out my vein. But I'm great-"  
"What?That doesn't sound good-" Hw bit his lip "Lemme see your arm..."  
He let him see; it was bruised. A small, skin coloured round bansaid was on the centre of the bruise " it's fine.. Has happened before. "  
He sighed shakily and put a hand over it lightly "you sure,Pete?"  
He nodded. " I'm fine. " he said. " this guy is good... He works in a hospital; he give me the good shit. "  
"Mhm.." He sighed, "just, like, sit down.."  
He sat down rocking in place.  
Frankie sat with him and gently rubbed his back,  
He laughed a bit to himself. "Feels warm" he was tracing his veins. " like fuzz. " he mumbled.  
He didn't like seeing him like this. "Just don't go too crazy, man.." He mumbled, sighing.  
He cuddled up to him. " the worst fuxkin' part is when you crash. "

"I know, I've done drugs before," He shook his head, playing with his hair.

He rocked slightly " let's go fuckin' dance somewhere. "  
"Where the hell would we dance, man?" He raised an eyebrow.  
He shrugs "Night cluuub"  
"Duude.. But what if you crash at the night club..?"  
He shrugs "Pop some X and get my ass home;Ive got a good 5 hours"  
"Nah, c'mon.. Just sit here and trip, I'm gonna babysit.."  
"Babysit Who?"  
"Babysit you..."  
"I want Rum."  
"C'mon.. You're gonna feel like shit." Hee wrapped his arms around him. "No drinking."  
He whyined and flailed "I wanna getfuckeduuuup-"He kinda wuit speaking enghlish about half way through.  
"You already are fucked up," He sighed, "Don't be a baby, Pete.. You're gonna get yourself hospitalized if you drink n' do drugs n' shit."  
He bgrumbled. He waited until He went to the bathroom to leave,eHe walked to the gas station,Coming back with a 6 pack of beer and a bottle of wine.  
When He came back out, He groaned. "Really?" He muttered, laying down on the couch.  
He plopped down on the floor and opened a beert,After they where gone he started the wine-We're talking,Within 20 minutes,He rolled a joint.  
He watched him, frowning. "C'mon.. Stop it.. Hmph, how about, if I give you one of my pills, you stop taking all that shit that's gonna kill you."  
"What are they?"He asked bluntly, "Ive got Xanax,Klonopin, "He shrugged  
"I don't know, uhm, I think Prozac, and this shit people use to transition, so, I dunno." He searched through his pockets, pulling out two orange bottles, one with white and green pills, the other with brownish ones.  
He shakes his head "Nah,Man"He yawned,He ran his fingers through his hair. "I have good shit"He said.  
Well.. I'm still not doing drugs with you."  
"you dont gotta."He shrugs "You're your own person;If you want just ask/"He said, He finished rolling the blunt-After fucking up about 20 times, He went on the poirch.  
"I know, but, I'm worried.." He sighed, staring down at his lap. "I don't want anything to happen to you.."  
He sighs and finishes off hjis blunt before he comes back.  
He just sat and drew on his arm until Pete Returned,When Pete Returned they just watched a movie and wound up falling asleep shortly.


End file.
